Stupid Angel
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: Ketika Suho si malaikat pelindung yang bodoh menggantikan kris yang terluka untuk duel dengan sekelompok geng paling menyebalkan. two shoot Krisho ! silakahkan mampir ! ;D winkwink
1. Chapter 1

Title : Stupid Angel

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair, ada BAP juga.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (gagal), yaoi

Length : Two Shoot

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el…

.

.

**FF two shoot pertama Rae Yoo… mohon dibaca dengan ikhlas dan hati yang lapang *apaan sih.**

**Tolong komentarnya juga untuk ff aneh dan abal ini… :3**

**/bow/**

.

.

**Stupid Angel**

.

[Chapter 1]

.

Sepasang bola mata hazel yang lembut menelusuri setiap inchi rumah berdinding putih tersebut, mengabaikan ibunya sendiri yang tengah asyik mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak dia ketahui. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tanpa sadar, dia kadang menghadap ke gelas jus jeruk yang memantulkan siluet wajahnya.

"Suho, sudah selesai ujian ya? bagaimana hasilnya?"

Lamunan terpecah dan pemilik mata coklat gelap itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita muda berambut coklat gelap kemerahan bermata hijau tua. Dengan manisnya dia mengangguk, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terlontar tadi. lalu dia menambahkan.

"Iya, ajumma, rencananya aku akan kulian di universitas di sekitar sini, nilai ujianku cukup bagus, aku mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran matematika dan science."

"Ah, Kim, anakmu sungguh pintar, dia akan sekolah di unversitas di dekat sini? Universitas unggul itu? Ah, benar-benar, kau ini sangat beruntung punya putra seperti dia."

Nyonya Kim, atau orang tua dari Suho – si anak bermata hazel – hanya tersenyum malu-malu "Ah tidak juga, sebenarnya aku khawatir kalau dia pergi jauh dari rumah, kau tahu kan, anakku ini ceroboh dan selalu gegabah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia kan sudah besar, nanti sering-sering mampir kesini ya…"

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum, tapi kemudian eommanya bertanya lagi pada wanita seumurannya yang bermata hijau itu "Dimana putramu? Belum pulang kah?"

Tiba-tiba wanita itu menggerutu seolah ingin melempar anaknya dengan asbak kalau pulang nanti "Aish, benar-benar, anak itu, pasti main deh, mentang-mentang ujian sudah selesai dan pasti dia akan main basket sampai sore!"

Suho mengerjap "Jadi Kris belum pulang ajumma?"

Nyonya Wu itu mengangguk lemah "Apa dia tidak tahu kalau ulangan matematikanya buruk sekali! Kalau pulang nanti biar aku kurung dikamar. Wu yang satu itu benar-benar!" runtuknya kesal "Aku benar-benar bingung sebagai ibunya."

Suho tersenyum "Mungkin Kris sedang kesal dan lelah karena banyak tugas sekolah, aku juga suka mendapat nilai jelek kalau tidak konsenterasi ajumma."

"Ya tapi masa dia lelah setiap hari? nilainya setiap kali selalu jelek, tidak tahukah dia kalau aku selalu bingung memikirkannya setiap hari apalagi saat melihat hasil tesnya?"

Cklek !

Pintu terbuka, muncullah sosok dengan tinggi melebihi 180 cm dan rambut pirang gelapnya yang kontras. Baju berantakan, rambut berantakan, seragam kotor dan tas yang disampirkan di bahu kirinya, pelipis lebam dan sudut bibirnya berdarah serta pipinya tergores.

"Aku pu…"

"YA AMPUN YI FAN!"

Kris yang bernama asli Wu Yi Fan itu langsung menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan ibunya yang melebihi suara jet yang terbang rendah. Dia berani bersumpah kalau gendang telinganya akan terluka jika teriakan ibunya terdengar lebih lama.

"Eomma! Aku belum selesai salam!" Kris balas mengomel.

"Darimana saja? Kau habis jatuh dari motor? Aigooo… apa kau berkelahi lagi dengan temanmu? Atau kau barusaja dicakar hewan? Kenapa seperti pencuri tertangkap begitu?" tanya Nyonya Wu bertubi-tubi membuat kepala Kris pening. Baru pulang dan sudah dihujani seperti itu memang membuatnya kesal.

"Hanya ada masalah sedikit tadi. tidak apa-apa!" selanya kemudian.

"Tidak apa bagaimana kau ini? tubuhmu sudah seperti pencuri yang dianiyaya tahu, ya sudah sana cepat ganti baju! Oh ya Kris, hari ini Nyonya Kim dan Suho akan menginap disini, eomma yang mengundangnya karena eomma kesepian dan tidak punya teman. Appa kan sedang ke Kanada jadi bersikap sopanlah beberapa hari ini!"

Pria dengan tinggi seperti tiang itu mengedip dan membungkuk pada Nyonya Kim yang memang dia kenal dari dulu itu. Kemudian dia memandang seorang pria mungil yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dengan malu-malu, tentu saja dia ingat siapa itu. Orang yang seumuran dengannya hanya saja fisiknya terlihat berbanding terbalik.

Ya ya, dia Kim Joon Myun.

"Oh, kau!" ucap Kris sambil menatap Suho yang ada di depannya. Duduk dengan sesekali mengedipkan mata angelnya yang berkilauan itu.

Nyonya Kim mendelik begitu Kris berkata seperti itu. Tapi belum sempat dia melontarkan protes, Kris sudah melenggang naik ke kamarnya duluan. Dengan alasan dia mau membersihkan diri.

"Ya ampun, bersikap tidak sopan sekali lagi eomma akan membunuhmu Wu! Ingat itu! Dan juga, cepat ganti baju! Tubuhmu kotor begitu!"

Kris hanya menyahut dari jauh seraya tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Arra arra."

.

.

Wu Yi Fan dan Kim Joon Myun. Mereka sudah mengenal semenjak dari kecil, bahkan sebelum mereka sekolah, hanya saja, mereka bersama cukup sampai sekolah dasar, saat SMP, mereka berpisah karena Suho dan keluarganya pindah rumah di wilayah lain. Mereka dekat dengan hubungan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan, kadang terlihat seperti teman, sahabat, musuh, ayah dan anak, dan kadang juga seperti sepasang kekasih. Orang tua mereka dekat, dan saling bekerja sama dalam bidang perusahaan mereka. Selidik penuh selidik, eomma dari Kris maupun Suho sudah saling mengenal bahkan sebelum mereka berdua ada di dalam perut. Ya ya, kalau hubungan dua wanita elegan itu bisa dikatakan sebagai sahabat.

Suho, yang selalu menganggap Kris itu seorang yang sempurna. Yah, walaupun jangan bilang sempurna di mata pelajarannya, tapi sosok Kris yang tinggi tegap hampir menyentuh 190 cm itu sangat bisa membuat mata angelnya tak berkedip jika memandang sosok Kris. Menurutnya, Kris itu sempurna, bagaimana tidak, tubuh tinggi, atletis, pandai bermain basket, rambut pirang gelap, serta tangan yang lebar dan kuat itu benar-benar dia kagumi. Sehingga tanpa disadari siapapun, perasaan yang muncul dari dalam hati Suho sebenarnya adalah lebih dari sekedar mengagumi, dia telah jatuh cinta.

Sedangkan Suho di mata Kris adalah pria manis yang sangat kecil, putih dan punya kulit bersih dan halus seperti perempuan, rambutnya selalu lurus dan lembut berwarna hitam kecoklatan atau hitam kemerahan. Tinggi yang hanya menyentuh telinganya dan segala sesuatu mengenai tubuhnya adalah kecil. Tangannya kecil, pinggang, kepala dan telapak tangannya begitu kontras dengan tubuhnya. Kakinya putih dan jenjang, sehingga Kris pernah salah mengira Suho adalah perempuan. Bibirnya merah dan selalu terlihat basah, pipinya yang sering merona tiba-tiba itu membuat kesan menggemaskan. Tapi meskipun pria mungil ini pintar di dalam pelajaran, sebenarnya dia ini bodoh. Selalu gegabah, ceroboh, dan mudah panik.

Namun itu sebenarnya menambah kesan menggemaskannya, dia selalu ingin melindungi orang lain, walaupun Kris sendiri berfikir bahwa Suholah yang seharusnya dilindungi.

Suho mengedip melihat Kris yang naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Dia menatap ibunya yang kini menyesap jus jeruk dan eomma Kris yang kini asyik membicarakan masalah tas baru yang ada di departemen store yang sedang diskon. Dia bosan, dan akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Wu ajumma!"

Nyonya muda yang cantik dan menawan itu menoleh dengan anggun dan menatap Suho yang memasang wajah memohon dengan mata coklatnya yang dia warisi dari ibunya.

"Ya? ada sesuatu yang kau mau?"

"Aku boleh menyusul Kris di atas? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Dan dengan mudahnya Nyonya Wu itu mengangguk manis "Pergilah, kau sudah tahu kamarnya yang mana kan?"

Suho mengangguk dan akhirnya dia berdiri dan membungkuk "Terima kasih, ajumma, eomma, aku ke atas dulu!"

Dua wanita itu menganggukkan kepala seraya tersenyum dan akhirnya Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, mengetuk pintu berwarna abu-abu itu dan akhirnya masuk ke dalamnya.

.

.

"Ya! mau apa?"

Suho langsung dihujani pertanyaan ketika dia masuk ke kamar yang cukup luas dengan ranjang besar di dekat jendela itu.

"Menemuimu! Aku bosan duduk dan mendengar percakapan eomma!"

Suho menutup pintu dan kini melihat Kris yang tengah menyampirkan tas dan jas sekolahnya ke gantungan di dekat pintu. Sementara Suho berdiri saja di dekat Kris.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, kau tunggu saja disini ya," Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang kini lengket dan dia menatap Suho yang kini mengangguk dan melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya, menghempaskan diri disana dan bergulung-gulung diatasnya.

Kris tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat sekilas Suho yang masih asik bergulung-gulung di atas kasur pegasnya yang empuk dan berseprai putih itu.

.

.

Suho membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam saat mendengar rintihan muncul menggelitik telinganya, dia melihat Kris yang berbalut bathrobe dengan rambut basah tengah memegang pelipisnya. Seketika itu Suho bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat Kris yang seakan menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kris menggeleng kemudian duduk di ujung ranjangnya membuat Suho sedikit bergoyang. Tangan lembut itu meraih tangan Kris dan menyingkirkannya dari pelipis lebar pria bermarga Wu itu. Mata angelnya sedikit terkejut melihat luka lebam yang terlihat membiru. Suho menggigit bibir, pasti sangat sakit.

"Kau ini habis melakukan apa? Bekerlahi?"

"Kau pikir?"

Suho menaikkan bahu "Entah, bisa saja kau dipukuli karena ketahuan mengintip kamar ganti murid perempuan."

Kris mendelik dan menarik pipi mulus Suho sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya "Kau kira aku orang mesum? Enak saja!"

"Akh! Kan aku bilang bisa saja! Jadi belum tentu benar! Lepaskan, ini sakit!" tangan Suho memukul tangan Kris yang menarik pipinya dengan keras.

Kris berhenti dan akhirnya dia memandang Suho yang ada di depannya Suho sendiri mambalasnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Aku habis berkelahi."

Suho menghela nafas panjang. Jawaban itu memang sudah menjadi hipotesanya saat melihat Kris saat baru pertama kali datang tadi.

"Kau dikeroyok ya?"

Kris menggaruk tengkuk kemudian mengangguk "Satu lawan enam. Bagaimana aku mau menang?"

Tangan Suho gatal ingin memukul Kris, namun dia urung karena melihat lebam ada di sekujur tubuh orang yang dia kagumi itu. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa meraih tasnya dan mengambil beberapa plester luka dan obat-obatan ringan yang memang selalu dia bawa di tasnya kemana-mana.

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa tidak melarikan diri saja? Jangan sok keren!"

Kris memegang kepala Suho dan tersenyum kecil "Mana bisa aku menyerah? Aku tidak mau menyerah untuk 6 komplotan geng berengsek yang tengik itu."

Suho merasakan wajahnya memanas, tapi kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah wadah berisi krim yang dapat mengobati lebam di kulit. Dia dengan cepat membuka dan mengoleskannya ke pelipis Kris yang terlihat membiru bekas pukulan.

"Akh!"

Rintihan terdengar saat jemari Suho menempel ke kening yang teluka itu tapi kemudian Kris merasakan rasa dingin yang merambat dengan cepat berkat obat tersebut.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak! Aku akan mengobatimu dengan ini." Suho mengoleskan lagi ke leher Kris yang juga membiru.

"Kau selalu bawa obat seperti itu?" tanya Kris saat tangan itu menyentuh dahinya dan Suho hanya mengangguk kecil seraya menajawab "Aku bisa membantu orang dengan hal kecil seperti ini Kris."

"Ada lagi yang terluka tidak?" tanya Suho dan Kris malah membuka simpul tali bathrobenya.

Suho mengernyit dan matanya melebar melihat namja di depannya ini membuka piama mandi berwarna putih itu di hadapannya dan menampakkan dada yang berotot bidang dan dipenuhi luka, lengan dan punggungnya juga dipenuhi bekas biru bekas pukulan keras.

"Kau benar-benar dikeroyok!" Suho mengoleskan tangannya ke krim obat itu dan mulai menyentuh dada serta lengan atas Kris yang terluka.

"Ss..." Kris mendesis dan dia hanya meringis menahan rasa perih.

Suho mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengoles pada perut serta pinggang pemuda yang begitu tinggi di matanya ini. lagi-lagi mata angelnya melebar, melihat Kris yang kini meletakkan dagunya di pundak sempit Suho yang terbalut kemeja kotak-kotak.

Akhirnya tangan Suho menelusuri punggung Kris dan mengoleskan krim dingin itu ke punggung lebam Kris dengan lembut.

"Dan kau benar-benar seorang pelindung," bisik Kris tepat di telinga Suho yang kontan memerah dengan cepat "Hanya saja kau ini bodoh."

Suho memukul kepala Kris pelan "Berisik! Sudah untung juga aku tolong!"

Dan pria bermata angel ini memudarkan cemberutnya saat dia rasa Kris tertawa dan nafasnya berhembus di sekitar lehernya membuatnya geli. Akhirnya Suho memegang kedua pundak Kris dan mendorong tubuh besarnya menjauh. Dia menutup obat untuk luka lebam itu dan membuka sebuah benda lain, yaitu sebuah plester luka yang berukuran sedang untuk membalut luka gores di pipi Kris.

"Ada lagi yang terasa sakit?" tanya Suho saat dia selesai menempelkan plester luka itu dan Kris menunjuk sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Aku tidak bisa menempelkan plester dimulutmu, aku punya obat lain, tapi sedikit perih, kau tahan ya!" Suho membuka sebuah botol krim berwarna toska dan mengoleskan cairan itu ke ujung jarinya sebelum dia menutupnya kembali dan kini bersiap untuk mengoleskan krim itu ke sust kiri bibir Kris yang terluka.

"Akh! Ya ! perih!" Kris memekik saat benda berwarna putih kehijauan di ujung jemari lentik Suho menyentuh sudut bibirnya "Ya ampun! Obat apa ini?"

Suho tidak menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan Kris dan terus mengoleskannya dengan rata di luka yang tidak terlalu lebar itu.

"Ya! hentikan! Appo!"

Suho menggeram kesal karena Kris sedari tadi bergerak dan membuatnya kesulitan "Diam ah! Ini akan membuatmu cepat sembuh! Salah sendiri juga sok jagoan, makanya jangan berkelahi, dasar!"

Kris berhenti bergerak saat tangannya dicengkram tangan mungil Suho. dia menutup matanya dan Manahan rasa perih yang mendominasi ini. sebelum akhirnya jemari Suho enyah dari sudut bibirnya dan meninggalkan rasa perih yang masih tersisa.

"Jangan kau sentuh luka itu atau aku akan mengoleskan obat ini lagi!" Suho mengancam saat tangan Kris hendak menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Iya iya Kim, aku tahu!" Kris merengut lalu berdiri "Lebih baik kau menciumku daripada obat sialan yang perih seperti ini!"

Suho mendelik dan melempar Kris dengan bantal "Mana sudi aku menciummu, dasar mesum!"

Tubuh Kris tertimpuk bantal dan kini bibirnya mengeluarkan seringaian menyebalkan "Aku hanya bercanda, kau sih, selalu menganggap serius semuanya. Aku mau ganti dulu!"

Suho meletakkan ranselnya di ranjang Kris dan dia duduk memandangi tubuh Kris dari belakang. Bagaimana pemuda berdarah china itu melepas bathrobenya dan membuatnya hanya memakai boxernya saja. Suho memalingkan wajah, pipinya memerah tanpa sebab tapi kemudian ekor matanya melirik Kris yang kini tengah ganti dengan celana panjang dan kemeja putih polos. Dia menyisir rambutnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya yang panjang. Sebelum Suho akhirnya memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya lagi, melihat jam dinding persegi itu yang sekarang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada wajah seorang Kris Wu.

"Junma!"

Suho menoleh, menyebabkan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Mata angelnya itu melebar. Melebar hingga kini terlihat sangat bulat. Saat mengetahui wajah Kris yang mendekati wajahnya dan sensasi aneh di pipi empuknya itu timbul karena bibir Kris menyentuh pipinya singkat.

"YA!"

Suho berteriak membuat Kris menutup telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak! Kau membuatku tuli!"

Suho balas dengan teriakan yang lebih nyaring "Dan kau membuat jantungku hampir turun ke ginjal tahu! apa yang kau lakukan tadi dasar pria mesum?!"

Ck, sudah dua kali ini Suho mengatainya mesum dan Kris hanya bisa terkekeh menyebalkan melihat mata angel itu bergerak gelisah karena gugup saat mata elangnya menangkap iris coklat itu.

"Mian mian, terima kasih sudah merawatku."

Suho diam hanya mengangguk kecil "Tapi kau tidak perlu menciumku juga!"

"Itu bukan ciuman! Ciuman itu bibir dengan bibir!" bantah Kris.

Suho mendelik "Sama saja, itu juga ciuman! Aish! Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Kau mau aku mempraktekannya denganmu agar kau tahu perbedaannya? Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu kalau kau mau!"

Kris menarik Suho dan kini menghempaskan tubuh Suho dengan lembut ke arah dinding kosongnya dan memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu dengan dua lengannya. Suho melebarkan matanya dan wajahnya kontan memerah. Ya tuhan, Tuan Wu ini benar-benar membuatnya gila!

"Enyah kau Wu!" Suho menginjak kaki kanan Kris dengan kuat saat pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan kepalanya alhasil membuat Kris sontak meringis dan melepaskan kunciannya.

"Aish, sakit tahu!"

"Ya ya aku tahu itu sakit, rasakan! Kalau kau tidak sedang terluka pasti aku sudah memukulimu dari tadi!" bentak Suho masih dengan wajah masih memerah "Hentikan kebiasaanmu menggodaku seperti itu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Kris tertawa melihat reaksi Suho yang berlebihan, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Suho dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Mian mian!"

Kepala Suho menoleh ke kiri, menghindari tatapan mata Kris. hatinya masih sebal, bukan marah, hanya kesal karena kenapa harus dia yang selalu jadi bahan keisengan pemuda jangkung itu.

"Ya! kau marah?" Kris bertanya dan Suho malah memanyunkan bibirnya lebih parah.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Kris memelas dan Suho sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah melas Kris yang menggelikan.

"Kau benar-benar marah ya?"

Hening dan tidak ada jawaban, bibir merah Suho masih terkatup rapat.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" sahut Suho galak dan Kris hanya melihat Suho yang tengah cemberut sambil memandang ke luar jendela itu. Tak habis pikir karena Suho bisa marah hanya gara-gara candaannya.

"Iya iya maafkan aku Junma, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi!" ucap Kris akhirnya tapi hati Suho belum juga melunak "Oke, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu sebagai tanda maaf, kau mau apa? Sebutkan saja!"

Kini Suho melembutkan tatapannya, bibirnya memudarkan cemberutnya dan pelan-pelan dia menatap mata onyx milik Kris. Kris akhirnya lega, karena Suho melembutkan pandangannya dan dia yakin, namja manis ini sudah tidak marah.

Mata angel Suho mengerjap "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu!"

Kris tersenyum dan bersorak dalam hati, tak perlu lagi memikirkan alasan dan rayuan untuk mengembalikan hati Suho lagi. Tapi telinga Kris menangkap sebuah ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Suho.

"Tapi…"

Kris was was dengan permintaan Suho setelah ini. Jangan sampai dia minta salju Gunung Alpen untuk bisa mendapat permintaan maafnya.

"… belikan aku sushi… aku lapar!"

Suho mengedipkan matanya dan memasang wajah imutnya yang berhasil melunakkan hati siapapun yang melihat. Termasuk pemuda putra tunggal Presdir Wu ini. Pandangan itu membuatnya menyerah.

"Sushi?"

Suho mengangguk "Aku lapar… ayo makan sushi!"

Lagi-lagi, tangan Kris membelai puncak kepala Suho dengan lembut "Baiklah, aku akan belikan sushi untukmu!"

Suho bersorak dan kini tangannya melingkari pinggang Kris yang lebih besar dari pinggangnya. Dia melakukannya dengan lembut karena Suho tahu, luka lebam itu masih ada dan akan terasa sakit kalau dia menyentuhnya dengan keras.

"Gomawo!" ucap Suho ditengah pelukannya dan Kris hanya membalas itu dengan belaian di punggung dan kepalanya.

"Aku ambil mantel dulu, setelah ini kita keluar!"

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Setelah meminta izin dari kedua eomma mereka, beberapa menit setelahnya Suho dan Kris sudah sampai di sebuah restoran sushi sederhana yang ada tak jauh dari rumah Kris. mereka hanya perlu jalan kaki sekitar 15 menit sebelum akhirnya sampai di kedai yang menyajikan berbagai rasa sushi yang masuk sebagai daftar menu kesukaan Suho.

Mereka makan disana cukup lama, dan sekitar 1 jam kemudian mereka baru selesai dan akhirnya keluar dari kedai tersebut dalam keadaan kenyang.

"Terima kasih ya!"

Suho mengelus perutnya yang kini sudah terisi dan tersenyum memandang orang telah mentraktirnya tersebut. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak makan sushi dan kini rasanya dia puas sekali.

Kris mengangguk dan menatap langit yang kini mendung dan angin yang mulai bertiup sangat kencang. Membuat mantel abu-abu Kris bergoyang serta Suho yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak itu menggigil sambil meniup dan menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menimbulkan rasa hangat. Melihat hal itu, tangan kiri Kris meraih tangan kanan Suho, mengenggam erat dan memasukkan genggaman tangan itu pada kantung mantelnya.

"Kris?"

Pria berambut pirang gelap itu tersenyum kecil "Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Diam saja, ini bisa membuatmu hangat! Aku tidak akan menggodamu kali ini. percaya padaku."

Suho menunduk dan merasakan lagi-lagi wajahnya memanas, dia merapatkan tubuh dan ingin rasanya dia mendekap orang yang tengah menggengam tangannya dengan erat saat ini.

.

.

"YA! WU YI FAN!"

Suara teriakan segerombol anak membuat Suho serta Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan kini mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Sekelompok anak dengan dandanan acak-acakan terlihat dan Suho manatap mata Kris seolah meminta penjelasan, siapa segerombol anak seperti geng motor itu?

"Kalian siapa?" Suho bertanya dengan bodohnya sedangkan Kris hanya diam, seolah tak mau memperpanjang urusan dengan segerombol manusia tidak penting seperti mereka ini.

"Oh, lihat itu, siapa yang bicara?" kini, seorang yang tampak seperti leader kelompok geng itu berbicara dengan nada mengejek dan menyebalkan "Wu! Kau ternyata suka seorang yang manis seperti itu ya? lihat dia, bukankah si kecil itu manis?"

Suho ingin rasanya melempar batu bata yang tergeletak di pinggir jalanan tersebut ke kepala si leader yang memakai kalung berantai.

Kris mengeluarkan tangan Suho dari sakunya dan dia menyembunyikan tubuh Suho ke belakang tubuh kekarnya. Dan pria manis itu makin heran dibuatnya.

"Kau tahu urusan kita belum selesai kan?" dan kini tampak pria berambut platina yang bicara dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu Choi Junhong!" ucap Kris berusaha tenang "Jangan ganggu aku dan dia, aku sedang tidak ingin melanjutkan perkelahian di jalanan seperti ini."

Suho memandang komplotan itu dengan tatapan marah. Sifat ingin melindunginya muncul lagi, apalagi saat dia sadar kalau Kris sedang dalam keadaan terluka dan belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Kris?" Suho memandang Kris penuh arti dan meminta penjelasan atas segerombol makhluk Tuhan yang telah menghadang jalan pulangnya ini. Oh oh, kalau saja Suho punya pisau yang besar ingin sekali dia mencincang keenam orang yang telah membuatnya lupa akan rasa sushi yang barusaja dia makan tadi.

Kris menatap Suho lembut dan seolah menanangkan. Dia berbisik pelan ke telinga Suho dengan halus dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bereskan ini dengan cepat Junma!"

Suho merasa wajahnya memerah dan dia mulai khawatir akan orang yang dia sukai ini. Suho tak ingin Kris terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia menggeleng, seolah mengatakan jangan berkelahi lagi hari ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kris.

Si leader bernama Yongguk itu hanya angkat bahu dan mendekati ke arah Suho "Dia bagaimana?"

Suho mendelik dan beringsut ke punggung Kris dan tangannya setia mencengkram mantel Kris dengan erat dan jantungnya berdetak keras ketika si leader geng itu mendekatinya.

"Manis juga, kalau dibawa ke klub pasti banyak yang menginginkan!"

Suho merasa jantungnya berhenti dan kini dia mulai mengerjapkan mata angelnya. Takut.

"Tidak dengan dia Tuan Bang!" Kris menghalangi Yongguk untuk mendekati Suho dengan meraih tangan mungil itu dan menjauhkannya "Apa saja asalkan jangan dia!"

"Memang dia siapamu? Pacar barumu?"

Suho memerah dan hendak menggeleng, namun Kris dengan sigap membalasnya dengan ucapan yang sedikit menyentak "Ya, kalau dia pacarku kenapa? Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu hanya untuk dijadikan pajangan di klub malam bodohmu itu!"

Tangan Suho melemas, begitu pula dengan kakinya yang mendadak tulangnya terasa rontok. Apa dia salah dengar? Ah, mungkin si Tuan Wu ini hanya ingin melindunginya saja, Suho memang tidak boleh ikut campur dalam hal semacam ini. ingat saja sifat bodohnya yang selalu gegabah dan ceroboh menghadapi sesuatu.

"Menarik sekali Wu! Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengannya! Terlalu kecil dan kurus!"

_Oh ayolah Tuhan, tolong turunkan sebongkah beton berukuran raksasa untuk menimbun si pria mulut menyebalkan ini dan enyahlah mereka dari bumi ini agar damai_, doa Suho dalam hati.

"Kita sudah adu pukul tadi siang kan?" tanya Yongguk "Kita main yang lebih elegan dan indah sekarang Wu, yang lebih menarik!"

Kris mengernyit "Apa saja asal aku lekas pulang dan masalah kita selesai!"

Dan saat itu Suho tersadar. Adu pukul? Enam orang komplotan? Jadi mereka berenam yang telah mengeroyok Kris hingga tubuhnya memar semua itu? Kurang ajar!

"Mudah saja. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan mudah!"

Suho mengeratkan tangannya saat merasa komplotannya yang lain mendekat ke arahnya dan memasang tampang ingin memakan.

"Cepat katakan atau aku akan menendangmu saat ini!"

Yongguk tertawa kecil "Basket."

"Basket?"

Dia mengangguk "Satu lawan satu denganku, ini fair bukan? Hanya itu, kita lihat siapa yang bisa masukkan poin paling bayak!"

"Apa imbalannya?" tanya Kris.

Yongguk menuding Kris sendiri "Kalau kau kalah, kau harus mau jadi budakku, atau kalau kau tidak mau, aku mau si kecil yang putih di balik punggungmu itu."

Lagi-lagi Suho merasa jantungnya berhenti mendadak. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan bersama Kris menonton televisi di rumah sekarang. bukannya tanding basket melawan segerombolan orang-orang tidak bermoral.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya!" Kris berucap dengan sinis, menyembunyikan Suho yang kini kembali ketakutan.

"Oke, kau lihat lapangan yang disana? Kita akan tanding disana! Oh ya, jika kau menang, urusan kita akan selesai semuanya!"

Kris mengernyit "Sungguh?"

Yongguk mengangguk "Aku menjanjikan itu!"

Kris tahu Yongguk meskipun berandalan adalah orang yang menepati janjinya, dan Kris tahu juga, dia harus memenangkan duel bodoh ini apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku terima tawaranmu ini! oke, kita main!"

Tapi kemudian Kris terkejut mendengar Suho memekik di balik punggungnya.

"YA!" Suho berteriak saat tangan seorang bernama Jung Daehyun yang berambut pirang itu menyentuh dagunya dan memaksanya memandang wajahnya.

Kris berbalik, marah dan langsung menepis tangan Daehyun dengan kasar.

"Aku bilang jangan menyentuhnya! Kurang ajar!" Kris mendorong bahu itu dengan kasar dan menarik Suho dalam dekapannya. Membuat jantung Suho serasa akan copot dan kemudian dia merasa aman, ada dalam dekapan yang hangat itu meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Hei hei, santai saja Wu! Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk itu!" Daehyun mengelak dan Kris sudah sangat ingin meninju wajahnya. Mementalkannya sampai pria berbibir tebal itu menghilang dan tersasar di dasar laut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

Gerombolan itu segera menuju lapangan dan Kris mengikuti di belakangnya. Sementara Suho, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya mulai panik dalam waktu singkat.

"Kris…" panggilnya pelan.

Kris tersenyum, dan membelai puncak kepala Suho, memberikan ketanangan meskipun nyatanya Suho tidak bisa tenang dengan mudah, "Ini akan berakhir dengan cepat."

Suho menunduk dan menyembunyikan mata sembabnya, dia bahkan tak tahu kenapa dia ingin menangis sekarang "Jangan terluka lagi!" isaknya.

Kris tersenyum makin lembut dan menghapus bulir air mata yang hendak jatuh ke pipi kenyal tersebut.

"Tenang saja! Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Suho mengangguk pelan dan mengusap air matanya sendiri. Entah karena apa, Suho tak tahu. Hatinya merasa kalau sekarang Kris benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti layaknya seorang kekasih.

.

.

Suho duduk di sisi kiri lapangan sedangkan 5 orang anggota geng dari kelompok itu duduk di sebelah kanan lapangan. Menyaksikan dua orang dengan satu bola basket di tangan Yongguk.

"Waktunya, sampai jam 4 sore Kris, kita punya sekitar 45 menit. Cukup lama kan?"

Kris menyungginggkan senyum miringnya "Oke, itu cukup!"

Yongguk memberikan bola basketnya kepada Kris dengan melemparnya, dan Kris menangkapnya dengan cekatan "Kau ambil itu Wu Yi Fan, kita mulai permainannya!"

Dan game bodoh itu sudah mulai, Suho duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan mantel Kris di tangannya. Mengamati dengan was was Kris yang tengan memantulkan bola basket berwarna oranye tersebut.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, angka seri dan Kris sudah tampak kesakitan dengan bagian tubuhnya yang memar, selain itu, benturan dengan tubuh Yongguk membuatnya limbung dan berkali-kali hendak terjatuh.

Kini Suho berubah rasa dari takut menjadi marah dan jengkel. Kepada komplotan tengik yang telah menghalangi jalan pulangnya itu dan menyuruh Kris bermain permaianan bodoh yang akan melukainya, dan jengkel juga karena Kris selalu bertindak sok jagoan dan sok keren di depan siapa saja tanpa memperdulikan kondisi fisiknya yang kini sudah terluka.

"Wu bodoh!" desis Suho dalam hatinya.

BRUK!

Suho membulatkan matanya melihat seorang yang amat dia kenali jatuh di lapangan setelah bertubrukan dengan tubuh kekar Bang Yongguk tersebut.

"Apa?" desis Suho dalam hatinya "Kris…"

Kris jatuh, tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Kakinya membiru dan yang paling parah adalah pelipisnya, membentur lantai lapangan dan mengucurkan darah berwarna merah yang menetes dengan deras di lapangan.

"Kau menyerah dengan ini?" tanya Yongguk meremehkan.

Kris diam, tak kuat bangun namun dia berusaha dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap bangun.

"Masih ada 30 menit tuan muda Wu!" desisnya sombong "Kau mau menghentikan permainan?"

Suho tak tahan dan kini dia melempar mantel milik Kris dengan tidak sabar.

Sedangkan Kris dia ingin berkata namun bibirnya terasa perih untuk bahkan sekedar bergumam. Tangannya mengepal dan bergetar. Dia tak bisa kalah di depan orang yang butuh perlindungannya, dia tak bisa terlihat menyedihkan di depan orang yang telah menganguminya dan percaya padanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kris merasakan ada seseorang berdiri di depannya, berteriak dengan suara melengking dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, berusaha menghalangi Yongguk yang terus menyudutkannya.

Dia mendongak, melihat sosok rapuh Suho yang bodoh ada di depannya, tengah menantang seorang gembong geng paling menyebalkan dan punya 5 anak buah tersebut.

Dan ini merupakan tindakan mahatolol yang pernah Suho lakukan dan Kris lihat. Ayolah, kurang bodoh apa Suho sampai dia membangunkan amarah macan di depannya ini. Seperti seekor merpati mungil putih yang menantang si macan tutul bertaring tajam dan memakan daging. Ini konyol!

"YA!" Kris berteriak keras dengan suara bassnya.

Dia ingin mendorong Suho agar menjauh dari lapangan "Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suho bergeming membatu seperti karang.

"Kim Joon Myun! Pabbo! Cepat menyingkir dari sini!"

Masih seperti batu. Antara otak dan tubuhnya sepadan, Suho diam dan tak bergerak barang sesentipun.

Sementara Yongguk hanya tersenyum sinis melihat adegan di depannya, dan 5 orang lain anggota kelompok gengnya sedang terkeh dan tertawa riang di pinggir lapangan dengan gaya menyebalkan dan bersorak seolah sedang melihat pertunjukan topeng monyet di pasar malam.

Suho menatap Yongguk dengan tajam lalu dengan berani dia berteriak menyembur ketua geng itu, dan sukses membuat Kris melebarkan mata elang nan tajam miliknya.

"Aku yang akan menggantikan Wu Yi Fan dalam permainan ini!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**HOHOHOHOO**

**Ini benar-benar twoshoot kok!**

**Bakal Rae Yoo update cepet kalau responya bagus. Makannya, kalian review yang banyak yaaa *todong pakai duren.**

**Maaf dengan segala kegajean serta typo dan bahasa absurd di ff ini. dan Rae Yoo minta maaf banget sama baby kalau disini B.A.P Rae Yoo jadiin anak geng. Ini salah temen Rae Yoo yang menghasut. Rae Yoo juga suka B.A.P kok, Rae Yoo bukan nge bash, malah Rae Yoo punya bias Daehyun disana, Joongup Rae juga suka, Yongguk, Zelo sama Yongjae juga suka kok, Himchan juga, di MV Angel ganteng banget.. :3 *fangirling.**

**Jadi maaf ya… ini tuntutan peran *sodorin naskah /bow/**

**Oke oke, makasih bagi yang baca, review dan memberikan segala perhatian untuk ff Rae Yoo. Makasih juga yang sudah menyemangati bocah dibawah umur yang nekat ini *tunjuk diri sendiri.**

**Maaf juga kalau ini antara summary-judul-cerita enggak nyambung, aneh dan belibet, Rae Yoo kan masih anak labil \(-.-)/**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya…**

**Annyyeong! ;D**

***lambai-lambai lalalaalaaa**

**/deep bow bareng Krisho sama B.A.P/**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Stupid Angel

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair, ada BAP juga.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor (gagal), yaoi

Length : Two Shoot

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el…

.

.

**Wah, banyak yang respon nih *mata berbinar**

**Tapi maaf bagi yang minta konflik macem macem, karena Rae enggak mau ini masalahnya melebar, Rae cuma mau cerita cinta yang unyu unyu manis khas Rae tentang Suho si angel bodoh sama si Kris, namja sok keren yang sebenarnya juga bodoh -_-**

**Daripada ngelantur, liat aja ya… maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan enggak memuaskan!**

**Enjoy**

**/bow/**

.

.

_Suho menatap Yongguk dengan tajam lalu dengan berani dia berteriak menyembur ketua geng itu, dan sukses membuat Kris melebarkan mata elang nan tajam miliknya._

"_Aku yang akan menggantikan Wu Yi Fan dalam permainan ini!"_

**Stupid Angel**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

.

Kris bengong dan mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah terlihat begitu menggelikan. Melihat seorang dengan tubuh mungil dan perawakan kerempeng seperti lidi itu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar di depannya. Ya ampun, kurang bodoh apa Suho ini. Dan Kris berani bersumpah kalau jika ada pemilihan orang paling konyol dan bodoh di dunia (atau paling tidak Korea Selatan) Suho akan menang. Dengan suara mutlak.

"YA SUHO!" Kris berusaha berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa dan nyatanya Suho tetap bergeming. Memasang tampang menantang pada Yongguk.

"Kau?"

Suho mengangguk yakin saat Yongguk bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan padanya. Daripada dia harus membuat Kris yang sudah terluka lebih terluka lagi. Lebih baik Suho mengorbankan dirinya saja. Setidaknya dia tidak terluka sedikitpun kan?

"Aku, yang akan bertanding denganmu!" ucap Suho dengan suranya yang dia buat agar terdengar lebih besar dan gagah tapi nyatanya yang terdengar tetap sama saja. Lembut. Seperti kapas.

Si gerombolan 5 orang pengikut yang ada di pinggir lapangan itu masih saja tertawa-tawa seolah hiburan di depan mereka ini lebih lucu dari sirkus. Walaupun memang iya sih, melihat seorang pria mungil sedang menantang kingka gembong geng yang bahkan bisa membuat Kris sendiri jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya dan menderita luka lebam yang tidak sedikit.

"Baiklah, silahkan manis."

Suho menggeram dalam hati. Bagaimanapun juga Suho harus melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba Kris merasakan sinyal bahaya sedang mengintai malaikat pelindungnya itu. Dan dia terkejut karena dua orang menyeretnya agar menjauh dari tengah lapangan. Saat Kris menoleh dia melihat seorang dengan rambut ungu dan platina yang menariknya menjauh. Dialah Moon Jongup dan Choi Junhong. Diperlakukan seperti ini Kris sontak meraung marah-marah.

"YA! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!"

Jongup hanya bisa bersmirk "Sudah Wu, kita lihat saja bagaimana pacarmu itu melindungimu!"

Kris merasakan hatinya terpukul. Bukan, bukan dia yang harusnya dilindungi, seseorang yang tengah berdiri dengan kemeja kotak-kotak di atas lapangan basket itulah yang harus dia lindung. Dan untuk saat ini, Kris merasa bahwa dirinya yang bodoh sekarang.

"Kris tadi bilang namamu Suho, benarkah?" Tanya Yongguk sambil mendekati Suho dan si kecil itu mati-matian menahan takutnya.

Kris yang kini dihempaskan ke tonjolan akar pohon di dekat 5 anak buah itu berkumpul hanya bisa meringis kesakitan karena kepala dan pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Apa maumu memang?" teriak Suho galak.

"Baiklah angel, kalau kau mau membela pacarmu itu boleh juga, ini menarik sekali."

Suho hanya bisa merinding ketika Yongguk mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan kini menyerahkan bola berwarnya oranye itu ke tangannya sebelum dia mendengar Kris melolong nyaring seperti serigala mengundang kawin.

"Berani menyentuhnya kau mati Bang Yongguk!"

Yongguk menarik sudut bibirnya "Kita selesaikan dulu saja permainan ini Wu Yi Fan, kita lihat dulu siapa yang menang!"

"Junma aku mohon jangan melakuannya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bola itu! Memegang saja kau tidak pernah! Kau mau mati di tangan berandal-berandal ini hah?"

Suho menggeram marah, bukan pada komplotan ini tapi juga pada Kris "Memangnya kau akan menang kalau bertanding dengan luka bertebaran di tubuhmu seperti itu?"

Kris tertegun. Malaikatnya ini memang serius melindunginya.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya! Biarkan aku melindungimu!"

Kris diam, dia tidak bisa membuat orang yang justru harus dia lindungi berbalik melindungi dirinya yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat.

"Dasar bodoh!" hanya itu yang Kris ucapkan dan kini Suho tersenyum dan mulai menggulung lengannya.

Tangan mungil yang lembut itu mulai memantulkan bola. Kris melihatnya dari jauh, membiarkan malaikat kecilnya ini melakukan yang dia mau. Dan Suho sebenarnya bingung akan apa yang harus dia lakukan, terakhir kali dia memegang bola basket adalah saat dia ada materi basket dalam pelajaran olahraga dan itu sekitar 3 bulan lalu. Jangankan dia bisa memainkan bola karet yang berat tersebut. Cara memantulkan dan bagaimana cara membuatnya bergerak saja Suho sudah lupa. Tapi demi Kris, Suho akan lakukan apapun.

Dan ketika Suho mulai memantulkan bolanya, sekejap saja bola itu sudah ada di tangan Yongguk. Badan kekar pemuda bermaga Bang itu bergerak lincah dan tahu-tahu satu angka sudah tercetak untuk ketua geng bertato itu.

Suho menggigit bibir, sedangkan Kris merasa, dia harus segera mengakhiri ini semua dengan cepat sebelum Yongguk mencetak angka lagi dan membuat selisih makin jauh.

Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya yang terluka memaksanya untuk beristirahat dan tidak banyak bergerak. Dan saat Kris membuka matanya sesaat sebelumnya terpejam karena menahan rasa sakit, satu angka kembali ditorehkan dengan mudah oleh pria dengan tinggi sepadan dirinya itu.

.

.

Suho kini bermandikan debu dan peluh. Sudah tidak bisa terhitung lagi berapa kali badan mungilnya itu terjatuh dan tersungkur. Tapi dengan segala kekuatan dan hasrat melindunginya dia masih bisa bangkit dengan susah payah. Mengejar ketertinggalan angka yang makin jauh. Dan para anggota geng itu makin bersorak saat selisih menyentuh 10 angka. Kris ingin sekali bangkit dan meninju wajah keenam orang itu setidaknya sampai mereka merasakan semua sakit yang dirasakan Suho.

Pria mungil yang kini sikunya telah lecet itu menghapus peluhnya dan berlari dengan mendribble bola sebisanya dengan serakan sangat berantakan. Tak jarang bola tu lepas dengan sendirinya. Namun kali ini dia bertekat untuk mencetak setidaknya hanya satu angka. Dan dia berhasil, meskipun hanya sebuah shooting undering Suho bersorak. Memperkecil ketertinggalan itu membuatnya bahagia. Dia memandang Kris dan tersenyum lebar, Kris membalasnya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku bisa Kris? Aku bisa memasukkannya!" Suho bersorak seperti orang bodoh sambil meloncat tinggi.

Tidak.

Suho memang sudah bodoh dari dulu.

"Kau tidak mau bersorak untukku?" Suho mengerut dan Kris hanya diam saja "Yasudah! Menyebalkan!"

Wu itu menatap angelnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, jadi dia diam saja. Sudah cukup Kris berteriak menentang Suho, dan si bodoh itu tetap akan menggantikannya, sia-sia saja tenaganya berteriak. Jadi lebih baik, dia melihat bagaimana Junma-nya itu melindunginya.

.

.

Game berlanjut dan sekitar 5 menit kemudian Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Suho sudah berada di ambang batas kekuatannya. Jalannya mulai limbung dan bola berkali-kali lepas dari tangannya. Tapi Kris tidak bisa untuk tidak tersentak saat dia melihat badan Yongguk menubruk badan Suho entah dengan sengaja atau tidak, menyebakan tubuh malaikatnya itu tersungkur dan lututnya menggesek lapangan dengan keras hingga celana kainnya robek dan darah mengucur dari lutut putihnya itu.

Melihat orang yang dia jaga terluka, rasa sakit Kris langsung hilang. Suho benar-benar jatuh. Dan entah kenapa, tidak seperti biasanya, dia kini diam, tak kuat bergerak dan bahkan tidak terlihat menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun. Kris berdiri melupakan rasa sakitnya yang sebenarnya masih ada. Dengan tidak sabaran dia meraung marah dan langsung berjalan setengah berlari ke arah lapangan.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan menyentuhnya brengsek!"

Bugh!

Satu tinju keras melayang ke rahang Yongguk menyebabkan sudut bibirnya berdarah dan itu menyulut emosi anak buahnya yang kini berlari menghampiri Kris dan bosnya yang tengah berseteru. Hanya saja Yongguk tak membalasnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau malah memukul Yongguk!" teriak JunHong tidak terima melihat pemimpin sekaligus hyungnya itu terluka

Kris tidak peduli. Dia sudah benar-benar marah sekarang "Sudah aku bilang kau akan mati kalau berani melukainya! Dasar kurang ajar!"

Melihat Youngjae dan Jongup kini menarik mundur bosnya dari Kris yang mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Suho berusha bangun, namun lututnya terluka.

"Kenapa kau lukai dia dasar brengsek! Aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian berenam jika Suho sampai terluka parah karena ini!" teriak Kris dan kini dia menendang apa saja yang ada di depannya.

Yongguk hanya tersenyum miring "Pertandingan belum selesai Wu, kita sudah berjanji akan bermain dengan elegan. Apa kau lupa?"

Kris berdecih dan kini melihat ke belakang, dimana Suho jatuh dan cepat-cepat dia berjongkok dan membantu Suho bangun.

"Gwaenchanha?" Tanya Kris.

"Ini belum selesai Kris, masih ada 20 menit lagi…" desis Suho.

Kris menggeleng "Mianhe, aku tahu ini pasti sakit, jeongmal mianhe…"

Dan akhirnya Suho merasakan Kris mengangkat tubuhnya menggendongnya dengan kedua tangannya dan melirik sinis komplotan geng itu.

"Ini tidak apa-apa teman-teman, aku tahu Kris pasti akan melakukan ini. Siapa yang tidak marah melihat angelnya sendiri terluka?" ucap Yongguk.

"Jadi, kau mau melanjutkannya tuan muda?" Tanya Yongguk lagi.

Kris berjalan dalam diam menjauhi lapangan dan meletakkan Suho dengan lembut di bawah pohon serta mengambil mantelnya. Melindungi tubuh rapuh itu yang terus memohon padanya.

"Kau sakit, aku pasti bisa memenangkannya untukmu Kris! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Kris bergeming dan berdiri "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka karena aku. Kau sudah cukup melindungiku, Junma. Aku akan selesaikan ini sendirian."

Suho menggeleng dan mulai meneteskan air mata entah kenapa "Jangan! Aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka lagi untuk kedua kalinya, jangan!"

Kris tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Suho dengan penuh sayang "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sugguh berterima kasih padamu, karena telah melindungiku, jangan menangis, kau tidak punya salah apapun. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat agar kita bisa pulang. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Suho akhirnya mengangguk dan merasa Kris memberikan sebuah pelukan singkat untuknya, sambil mengelus punggung serta surai kepalanya. Dan entah kenapa, ini membuatnya merasakan kesan hangat yang terus bertahan sampai pemuda jangkung itu berlari dan kembali ke lapangan sebelum dia sempat mencegahnya.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau melanjutkan duel ini?" Tanya Yongguk setelah menyuruh 5 orang temannya itu menjauh kembali ke pinggir lapangan.

Kris mengangguk "Tinggal 15 menit lagi, kita selesaikan dengan cepat."

Yongguk mengangguk "Baiklah baiklah, dasar tidak sabaran!"

Mata elang yang tajam itu melirik Suho yang kini tengah meringkuk dibawah pohon dengan keadaan berantakan dan tubuh terluka. Itu semakin membuat Kris marah dan bertekat akan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat dan bisa membawa Suho pulang.

"Oh ya Wu! Angelmu itu manis juga!"

Kris mendelik mendengar pernyataan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Yongguk. Dan ingin sekali Kris melemparkan sebongkah geranat ke wajahnya hingga hangus sekalian.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengatakannya aku tidak segan-segan membuangmu ke laut bersama lima orang komplotan tengikmu itu manusia brengsek!"

"Ya aku serius! Dia manis!"

Kris mendeath glarenya lebih parah dan Yongguk hanya terkekeh "Oke oke, seperti biasa kau posesif sekali jadi orang! Aku tidak akan merebut angelmu itu, arra arra kita lanjukan duelnya!"

Kris mendengus malas dan mulai mendribble bola "Jangan harap kau bisa hidup dengan tenang kalau sampai kau mencelakai Suho lagi. Selamanya aku akan terus menerormu!"

Yongguk terkekeh lagi "Aku tahu aku tahu Wu."

Kris melengos lalu mulai mendrible bola basket ditangannya, menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kini terasa lebih ringan karena telah beristirahat dan keinginannya untuk segera menyelamatkan Suho begitu kuat mendorongnya agar terus maju dan mengalahkan si leader brengsek berambut gelap itu.

Suho hanya membinarkan mata angelnya begitu melihat Kris memasukkan bola basket ke ring lawannya. Bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak dan bagaimana mata itu meliriknya sekilas sukses membuat dada mungilnya membuncah tidak karuan. Sekali lagi mukanya memerah dan dia merasa kalau dia makin menyukai namja yang tengah bertanding basket tersebut. Tak peduli bagaimana perasaan Kris padanya, Suho sekarang mempercayai perasaannya sendiri. Bahwa dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

Angel bodoh itu masih ingat bagaimana dia mengatai Kris konyol, aneh, menyebalkan, mesum dan lain-lainnya saat mereka berdua bersama. Dan sekarang yang dia lihat adalah Kris yang sama dengan yang dia katai menyebalkan beberapa waktu lalu. Lihatlah bagaimana lincahnya tubuh besar nan jangkung itu berlari dan melontarkan dirinya seperti galah. Memasukkan bola basket itu dengan mudahnya dan menggiringnya dengan lancar dan bahkan rasanya bolanya itu sudah melekat dengan tangannya.

Mata itu berbinar saat selisih angka mulai berkurang dan akhirnya kedudukan kembali seri. Suho juga bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dan berdebar tak karuan saat Kris tersenyum ke arahnya, wajahnya memerah dan makin merapatkan mantel Kris yang kini melekat di tubuhnya. Seolah senyuman itu membuat rasa sakit di lutut dan sikunya berkurang.

Duk!

1 menit terakhir, Suho menatap jam di taman itu dengan gelisah karena sedari tadi skor seri dan ini membuatnya gugup. Dia berdoa dalam hati dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Suho mendongakkan matanya tak percaya Kris melempar bola basket itu dari jarak setengah lapangan dan nafasnya tercekat saat bola itu masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ring dan saat itu juga tepat jam 4 sore dan waktu pertandingan telah usai.

Kris melihat jam dan kini dia ambruk di lapangan. Dia merebahkan dirinya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur dan melepas lelahnya sementara Yongguk hanya berdiri di dekat Kris sambil mengulum senyuman aneh.

"Kau lihat! Aku sudah menang!"

Kris bicara di tengah senggal nafasnya dan Yongguk melemparkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kris saat dia melihat Yongguk melemparkan sebuah cincin.

"Kau tidak tahu? itu milik angelmu yang terluka itu!"

Kris mengernyit "Darimana kau dapat?"

"Dia menjatuhkannya saat bermain tadi dan aku memungutnya. Kembalikan padanya nanti!" ucap Yongguk sambil menendang kaki Kris "Bangun Wu! Pacarmu menunggu!"

Kris kini terduduk "Apa kau menepati janjimu bang?"

Yongguk tersenyum "Aku tidak pernah berbohong untuk ini. semua perang kita selesai. Lagipula aku sudah bosan bertengkar denganmu! Aku mau cari orang lain yang lebih seru darimu!"

Kris berdiri dan kini menendang kaki Yongguk seraya tertawa "Dasar brengsek!"

"Oke! Terima kasih sudah bertanding denganku hari ini! sampaikan maafku untuk pacarmu! Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Sebuah kerutan tercipta di dahi Kris "Kau kalah dan menyerah begitu saja? Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya!"

Yongguk angkat bahu "Aku hanya bosan Wu!"

Mata coklat terang Yongguk menatap langit sebentar sebelum menatap mata tajam Kris "Aku ingin sekali-kali hidup lebih manusiawi."

"Ck," Kris mendecak "Kau habis minum bir apa? Tersambar petir juga kau?"

Pria bernama Bang Yongguk tertawa sebelum memberi kode pada 5 temannya dan mereka berenam pergi.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Wu! Kapan-kapan! Senang mengenalmu!" ucap Yongguk sambil berlalu seraya merangkul pundak Junhong, anak buahnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak berharap bertemu lagi denganmu Bang! Tapi kalau kita bertemu saat kuliah nanti, aku harap kita tidak memulainya dengan berkelahi!"

Yongguk tertawa dan akhirnya keenam gerombolan geng itu pergi. Dan Kris akhirnya lega, manusia-manusia aneh yang menyebalkan dan telah membuat waktunya terbuang itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dan kini mata elangnya menatap Suho yang ada di pinggir lapangan, menyunggingkan senyum hangat dan Suho serasa meleleh dibuatnya. Pria bertubuh mungil itu langsung berdiri, dan berlari melupakan rasa sakit di lututnya. Dia menerjang tubuh babak belur Kris dengan keras dan meremas kemeja bagian belakangnya.

Kris merasakan dada dan perutnya bergetar karena Suho menangis dipelukannya. Angelnya ini benar-benar aneh. Untuk apa dia menangis padahal ini semua sudah selesai. Komplotan geng berengsek itu sudah pergi dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

"Ya! kenapa menangis? Sudah diamlah!"

Suho mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Kris terasa sesak.

"Kau terluka karena aku! apa aku selalu menjadi beban terhadapmu? Aku minta maaf!"

Belaian lembut terasa di surai hitam Suho "Gwaenchanha, kau yang terluka, kau bahkan tidak salah apapun dalam hal ini, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kau bahkan melindungiku, kau memang benar-benar seorang angel!"

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata dan Kris tetap mengelus punggungnya lembut. Kemudian tangan lebarnya membelai pipi Suho.

"Aku merasa jadi orang yang gagal dan brengsek ketika membiarkanmu bertanding menggantikanku tadi! aku merasa, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik," ucap Kris.

Suho menggeleng.

"Dan melihatmu terluka aku merasa benar-benar telah menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh karena membiarkanmu membelaku," ujar Kris lagi dan Suho kini merasakan tubuhnya sedikit tergetar.

"Tidak masalah, kau bilang aku angel kan? Aku harus melindungi orang lain!"

Kris merunduk dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Suho lalu mengusapkan jemarinya pada pipi kanan Suho yang berdarah karena tergores. Menghilangkan noda darah yang tadi terbentuk.

"Aku akan membersihkan lukamu, ini bisa infeksi kalau tidak cepat dibersihkan."

Kris menyeret Suho ke dekat kolam air mancur dan duduk di bangku yang ada di dekatnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan menemukan sapu tangan yang kebetulan dia bawa. Dia mencelupkannya ke dalam kolam air mancur dan menghampiri Suho. dia meraih kaki kanan pria bermarga Kim itu dan menyingkap celananya, lalu mengusapkan sapu tangan itu ke atas luka yang memerah.

"Eengghh…" Suho mendesis sakit karena perih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris bertanya dan Suho hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat "Hanya perih sedikit!"

"Kris…"

Pria China Kanada itu menoleh memandang Suho "Eum?"

Pipi putih yang lembut itu blushing dan dia menunduk "Terima kasih karena kau telah melindungiku dari pria tadi, aku tahu kau mengatakan kalau kau itu pacarku hanya karena ingin melindungiku kan? Aku merasa sangat aman, terima kasih…"

Kris mendadak diam, seperti orang bisu.

Dan Suho menarik nafas panjang setelahnya "… tapi, sebenarnya, mungkin kau mengira aku sudah gila atau apapun, tapi, aku merasa aman dan tenang saat bersamamu, aku rasa… aku rasa… aku… aku menyukaimu."

Kris tertegun melihat Suho mengatakan apa yang barusan dia katakan dengan dada naik turun, malaikat kecilnya telah menyatakan perasaannya. Dan jauh sebelum itu, Kris telah merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Suho rasakan terhadapnya.

"Junma…"

Suho menggeleng "Aku tahu aku bodoh Kris… tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakan ini, sepertinya… aku sudah menyukaimu!"

"Bukan suka sebagai teman seperti biasanya saat kita bersama, aku merasa… aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman!"

Kris tersenyum kecil, mengelus rambut Suho dan melembutkan tatapannya "Terima kasih!"

Dan detik berikutnya Kris memiringkan kepalana agar bibirnya dapat menyentuh bibir merah Suho yang sempat dibasahi oleh air matanya sendiri.

Mata Suho membulat, lebih bulat dari kejadian saat Kris mencium tepat pipinya. Dan entah kenapa, melihat Kris memejamkan matanya dan menciumnya, mata angelnya ikut terpejam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas dengan sendirinya.

Dalam-dalam Suho menunduk dan Kris memandangnya lembut, melihat Suho mengulum ujung lengannya dengan jemari lentik berwarna puih miliknya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau…"

Ucapan Suho terpotong saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut "Itu jawaban atas pernyataan cintamu padaku!"

Blush !

"Pernyataan cinta? Aku?" Suho yang memang pada dasarnya susah mencerna kalimat mengernyitkan kening.

"Kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku kan? Itu berarti kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku! Aigoo, kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Suho mengedip dan Kris melanjutkan ucapannya "Oh ya, dan yang tadi itu baru namanya ciuman!"

"Cium? Berarti? Kalau ciuman itu jawabanmu…"

Kris mengacak rambut Suho dan membuatnya berantakan "Aku juga menyukaimu!"

Untuk saat ini Suho merasa jantungnya berhenti. Dia diam, benar-benar diam seperti patung es. Dan Kris yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. Ya ampun, apa Suho baru kali ini menyatakan perasaan? Angelnya ini benar-benar lucu.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, kau harus menciumku?" tanya Suho bingung dengan lugunya.

"Ya! kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? kalau aku menciummu, itu artinya aku juga mencintaimu! Aku menyukaimu juga, Junma," ucap Kris gemas.

Suho meraba bibirnya sendiri yang ciuman pertamanya baru diambil oleh orang yang suka berkelahi di depannya ini. Orang sok jagoan dan sok keren yang paling menyebalkan.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana rasanya?" Kris menggoda Suho dan si mungil itu hanya menutup mukanya. Malu menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Suho memukul dada bidang Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sukses rata dengan warna merah.

"Kau membuatku malu Wu!"

Kris tertawa dan kini malah membersihkan luka yang ada di lutut dan siku Suho.

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang!"

Suho membuka tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya lalu dia memandang Kris yang berdiri di depannya dan tersenyum kecil. Namun saat Suho berdiri, sontak dia merasakan ada yang berdenyut dengan parah di lututnya. Di bekasnya saat terjatuh tadi.

"Akh!"'

Kris menoleh dengan siratan wajah khawatir "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Suho mengangguk "Aku… tidak bisa, berjalan!"

Badan tegap itu menunduk dan Kris menyodorkan punggungnya untuk Suho "Naik!"

"Tapi kau juga sakit!" tolak Suho dan Kris menyentaknya dengan tidak sabar.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa jalan, Junma!"

Suho perlahan meraih pundak Kris dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris dan pemuda jangkung itu langsung mengangkatnya. Menyamankan gendongan Suho pada punggungnya dan tersenyum kecil merasakan Suho yang menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk lehernya.

Kris masih diam dan merasa nafas hangat membelai permukaan leher dan tengkuknya "Ya! kau berat juga!"

Suho menggerutu dan kini tangannya mencekik leher pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu "Mwo? Mati saja kau Wu!"

"Ya ya! aku tidak bisa bernafas! Akh! Ya!"

Suho melonggarkan cekikannya "Turunkan aku kalau tidak mau menggendong! Kau menyebalkan! Menyebalkan menyebalkan! Aish!"

Tawa ringan terdengar dan Suho kini merasa badannya bergerak. Ternyata Kris sudah melangkahkan kakinya. Dengan erat Suho berpegangan pada Kris, menyamankan posisinya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Iya iya aku kan bercanda! Kau itu ringan angel, sangat ringan!"

Suho mendengus "Kau jadi suka memanggilku angel!"

"Kau memang angel! Kim Joon Myun, Suho, Junma, semuanya artinya angel! Angel yang bodoh!" gumam Kris.

Dan tangan itu kembali mencekik leher Kris kuat kuat "Jangan panggil aku bodoh terus! Memangnya kau tidak bodoh Wu? Kau berjuta juta kali lebih bodoh dariku! Ish! Menyebalkan! Wu Yi Fan menyebalkan!"

Kris tercekik dan hanya bisa mengancam Suho "Berhenti mencekikku! Atau aku akan menurunkan gendongan ini! ya ya ! kau mau membunuhku ya?!"

"Membunuhmu? Sepertinya bagus juga! kau mau aku bunuh sekarang? rasakan!" Suho terus mencekik dan sesekali memukul pundak dan kepala pemuda yang berambut blonde itu.

Sepanjang senja, dan di jalanan menuju rumah itu Suho dan Kris terus bertengkar membuat pandangan orang tertuju ke arah mereka. Tak menyangka bahwa kedua orang itu saling mencintai. Seperti biasa, dan itu akan berakhir dengan usakan manja oleh Suho kepada Kris.

.

.

Clek!

"Annyeong!"

…

Sepi.

Kemana semuanya pergi? Batin Kris dalam hati. Kemudian dia menutup pintu dan tetap menjaga Suho dalam gendongannya yang masih meringkuk dengan erat.

Kris bisa merasakan tidak ada hawa kehidupan di rumahnya. Apa eommanya dan eomma Suho sedang keluar? Yah, pemuda china itu tentunya tidak tahu. akhinya Kris hanya bisa membawa tubuh orang yang dia cintai itu ke kamarnya.

"Junma, kau tidur?"

Suho menggeleng kecil "Ani.."

"Kurasa eomma dan Kim ajumma sedang keluar!"

Suho hanya bisa mendesah kecil "Biarlah, aku lelah Kris!"

Dengan lembut diturunkannya tubuh Suho ke ranjangnya dan pria bermarga Kim itu langsung terlentang dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu dulu, jangan tidur!"

Suho membuka mata dan kini dia duduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran ranjang. Memandang Kris dengan mata sayunya yang mulai berat.

"Kris! pelan-pelan!"

Mulut kecil itu merintih saat Kris mengoleskan cairan pembersih luka dan pembunuh kuman, agar lukanya tidak terinfeksi dan menjadi cepat kering.

"Kau sebaiknya ganti baju juga!"

Anggukan kecil terlihat dari kepala Suho dan Kris tersenyum. Memberikan sebuah kaus lengan panjang warna putih yang pertama kali dia temukan dan celana kain untuk Suho dari dalam ransel yang memang dari tadi Suho bawa karena rencananya dia akan menginap disini.

"Kau juga harus diobati Kris, pelipismu terluka! Itu sobek!" ucap Suho. setelah mengganti bajunya dia turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Kris untuk membersihkan luka di dahi lebam pria tinggi seperti tiang itu.

"Aaa…" Kris merintih saat Suho membersihkan lukanya dengan antiseptic yang memang efeknya perih "Sakit!"

Suho tersenyum kecil dan memperlihatkan mata bulan sabitnya yang menawan dan membuat Kris diam seketika. Entahlah, pria kanada itu mungkin terpesona. Tapi acara bengongnya itu segera berakhir saat Suho memkik dengan tiba-tiba. Seolah menyadari sesuatu saat dia melihat tangannya sendiri.

"YA! cincinku hilang Wu!" teriaknya

Kris menutup telinganya dengan tiba-tiba, menghindari kejadian gendang telinganya pecah dan dia jadi tuli selamanya.

"Cincin?"

Seketika itu Kris ingat cincin milik Suho yang tadi ditemukan Yongguk di lapangan saat mereka bertanding. Dia meraba saku celananya dan merasakan cincinnya masih ada di dalam kantungnya.

"Memang kenapa? Kau bisa beli lagi!" jawab Kris enteng, masih belum mau mengembalikan cincin namja yang dia sukai tersebut.

Suho memukul dada Kris dengan keras dan mengomelinya dengan sebal "Beli apanya? Itu appa yang belikan di Perancis ! huweee itu pasti mahal ! appa pasti marah padaku!"

Tak tahan melihat Suho yang hampir menangis dan merengek Kris merogoh sakunya, dia duduk di atas ranjang dan memperlihatkan cincin itu di depan Suho, membuat mata angel itu melebar dan terpaku sesaat.

"Ada padamu?"

Kris mengangguk dan menyimpan cincin itu dalam genggamannya.

"Kembalikan! Kau menemukannya dimana?"

Kris tersenyum kecil dan terlihat menyebalkan "Aku menemukannya di lapangan basket. Bukan aku sih, Yongguk yang menemukannya! Dia memberikannya padaku!"

Mulut mungil itu terbengong kemudian menyentak dan berusaha meraih genggaman Kris "Wu Yi Fan kembalikan! Kembalikan padaku!"

Sebuah gelengan membuat Suho bingung. Ayolah, cincin itu asli dari kota mode yang terkenal di dunia itu! Ini sangat berharga!

"YA!" Suho berteriak kesal.

"Aku mau imbalan atas ini!"

Suho mengernyit "Apa?"

Dengan sebuah smirk yang membuat Suho merinding Kris mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Suho mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa? Cepat katakan! Sudah kembalikan saja itu Wu! Ayolah!"

Kris kembali berdiri dan Suho memandangnya dengan jengkel "Aku mau cium."

Pupit coklat gelap itu membesar dan refleks Suho memerahkan wajah dan berteriak "YA!"

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku kan? Jadi apa salahnya kalau cuma cium?"

Pipi itu merona merah dan semakin kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya, dadanya membuncah dan kemudian dia meraih kepala Kris, memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan mencium pipi pemuda blonde itu cukup lama.

Memejamkan mata elangnya dan Kris merasakan bibir hangat itu menyentuh permukaan pipinya dan menyebabkan rasa basah yang tertinggal. Kris bisa yakin kalau pemuda mungil yang tengah menempelkan bibir basahnya dengan pipi kirinya itu sedang luar biasa gugup. Terbukti dari kerasnya detak jantung Suho.

"Sudah! Sekarang kembalikan!"

Kris tetap bergeming dan menggeleng "Itu bukan ciuman! Kan aku sudah bilang kalau ciuman itu bibir dengan bibir!"

Suho menendang tulang kering Kris "Pokoknya dengan bibir itu ciuman! Sudah kembalikan!" raungnya marah dan Kris hanya terkekeh sambil membelai rambutnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan cincin perak tersebut.

"Nih!"

Suho memakai cincinnya di jari telunjuk, lalu dia diam dan memalingkan wajah manisnya yang merona. Tak tahu harus melakukan ataupun berkata apa.

"Ya! angel!"

Suho menoleh "Kau bicara padaku?"

"Memang ada siapa lagi selain kau? Dasar!"

Suho mendongak menatap Kris "Apa?"

"Kau mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Tak kurang kadar keterkejutannya dari sebelumnya saat Kris meminta dia untuk menciumnya, kini Suho seperti terkena segatan listrik 10.000 volt oleh Pikachu.

"Apa sih? Kenapa bilang seperti itu?" tanya Suho malu dan malah kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau kan suka padaku, dan aku juga menyukaimu, kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?"

Suho blushing lebih parah dan dia yakin kalau tuan muda ini akan menggodanya sebentar lagi. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Kris paling suka saat Suho malu dengan wajah memerah seperti ini.

"Ya! kalau diam berarti setuju, kalau begitu! Kau kekasihku mulai sekarang!"

Suho menoleh dengan tidak terima "Apaan sih Kris! seenaknya memutuskan semuanya padahal aku belum bilang iya!"

"Kalau begitu cepat bilang iya!"

Hembusan nafas panjang terdengar dan dia melirik mata Kris yang tajam dan pemuda itu telah menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

Akhirnya kaki itu berjinjit, menarik kerah kemeja putih Kris dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal pria bermarga Wu itu. Dia pejamkan matanya karena tak ingin wajahnya tambah memerah saat melihat wajah tampah Kris dari dekat.

Tautan itu terlepas saat Suho tak kuat lagi berjinjit dan kini dia malah berusaha mencari objek lain untuk dia pandang.

"Apa itu jawaban?"

Suho mengangguk dan Kris tersenyum kecil, tangannya malah bergerak mengacak rambut Suho yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Apa artinya iya?"

Suho angkat bahu "Menurutmu?"

Kris tak tahan untuk segera mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Dan setik berikutnya Suho sudah terangkat, di gendongan Kris yang terus membawanya berputar-putar dengan tertawa, membuat Suho kaget dan berteriak seraya memukul bahu tegap orang yang dia kagumi itu.

"Aku anggap itu iya! dasar anak nakal!"

Suho cemberut dan mengeratkan cengkramannya "Apanya yang nakal? Kau itu saja yang bodoh! Turunkan aku! sudah cukup kau menggendongku hari ini!"

Kris menurunkan tubuh Suho dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur, memenjarakannya dalam lengannya dan tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa kau jadi mesum begini? Menyingkir!"

Kris merunduk lalu membawa Suho dalam sebuah ciuman. Bibir mereka bertaut dan kini Kris mulai melumat bibir tipis sewarna ceri itu. Suho mengerjap, merasakan bibir Kris bergerak dan detik berikutnya dia pejamkan mata angelnya, tangannya ada di kedua bahu Kris dan mencengkram erat kemejanya sementara Kris tetap membawa bibirnya dalam lumatan yang menuntut dan tangan yang mengelus surai hitamnya.

Sudah beberapa menit ciuman itu berlangsung dan Suho tersentak saat Kris membuat bibirnya basah oleh liur keduanya dan bahkan sampai menetes ke dagunya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja, suatu teriakan memanggil nama kekasihnya itu membuatnya ingin menendang Kris saat itu juga.

"YI FAAANN! Kau sudah pulang?"

Itu pasti teriakan Nyonya Wu. Dan betapa bodohnya si Kris ini, yang malah melanjutkan ciumannya tanpa peduli suara teriakan mencarinya itu makin keras.

"Krish! Leph… hmph… lepas!" Suho berontak tapi Kris dengan teganya menahan dua tangannya dan malah memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut mungil Suho.

"YA! KRIS! kau sudah pulang? Apa kau tidur?"

Mata Suho membulat begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga! Bisa mati dia kalau sampai ketahuan berciuman sampai seperti ini dengan Kris. dan sialnya Wu bodoh ini tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya barang sedetik.

Pukulan itu makin kuat dan Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, memutus kontak bibir itu tapi Kris dengan tidak sabar malah memiringkan kepalanya, melumat kembali bibir merah yang selalu basah itu. Suho tak habis pikir, dia baru saja pacaran dengan putra tunggal Wu ini, dan Suho yakin, dia akan dapat ciuman seperti ini lebih sering saat menjalani hari dengan status pacar seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Tok tok!

Mati kau!

Suho mencoba menjauhkan wajah Kris namun namja itu malah asyik menjilat dan melumat bibirnya sampai kini terliha lebih merah dan bengkak.

"Kris? kau tidur?"

Cklek..

Tepat saat pintu terbuka dan Kris menghentikan ciumannya, merebahkan diri di samping Suho yang masih megatur nafas.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

Suho menggeleng sedangkan Kris mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berbekas saliva milik Suho saat ciuman tadi.

"Kenapa berantakan begitu?"

Kris menjawab "Ada masalah kecil tadi."

Anggukan setuju keluar dari kepala Suho. Nyonya Wu itu hanya bisa mengernyit, namun tidak curiga. Akhirnya Nyonya Wu itu kembali menutup pintu setelah berujar, "Cepat turun, eomma dan Nyonya Kim sudah menyiapkan makan malam, tadi kami berdua berbelanja makanan. Suho juga turun, kita makan bersama!"

Blam!

Suho mendesah lega dan kini menghembuskan nafas panjang "Kau gila Wu! Bodoh!"

Kris terkekeh "Tidak lihat wajahmu saat ciuman tadi?"

Dahi lebar Suho berkerut. Tanda dia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa yang Kris bicarakan.

"Kau telihat menikmatinya, kau juga membalas lumatanku tadi! jadi, apa kau mau aku melakukannya lagi, angel?!"

Suho menggerutu dengan wajah merah "Kenapa kau jadi mesum begini sih! Menikmati apanya? Aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas tahu! jangan menciumku seperti itu lagi Kris, kau juga tidak melepaskannya padahal eommamu hampir melihat kita berdua tadi."

Tawa ringan keluar dari bibir Kris dan Suho membalasnya dengan timpukan bantal "Ayo turun!"

Ciuman singkat mampir sebentar ke bibirnya dan Suho hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan membungkam bibir Kris dengan tangannya agar bibir tebal pemuda itu berhenti mengerjainya.

"Kau menciumku atau kau mati saat aku menendangmu hingga menggelinding turun dari tangga hah?"

Kris mendip dan memilih berhenti mengerjai pacarnya itu sebelum dia digelindingkan oleh Suho dari atas tangga rumahnya.

"Bagus ! ayo, eommamu dan eommaku sudah menunggu di bawah!"

.

.

"Kim, ada kamar kosong di dekat ruang tamu, kau bisa tidur disana. Untuk Suho, disebelahnya masih ada kamar lagi, lebih kecil sih, tapi mudah-mudahan cukup."

"Terima kasih ya Wu, aku merepotkan," ucap Nyonya Wu seraya mengambil sepotong cumi rebus dengan sumpitnya.

Dan eomma Kris kini malah menepuk pundak eomma Suho "Kau ini! aku kan, yang mengundangmu. Tidak masalah!"

Suho menggigit tempura udangnya saat Kris tiba-tiba merangkulnya dan membuatnya hampir tersedak tempura udang itu sendiri.

"Suho akan tidur denganku saja eomma! Ajumma!"

Suho mendelik dan memandang Kris dengan death glare dan Kris hanya tersenyum konyol dan terlihat sungguh layaknya orang idiot.

"Huh? Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

Kris mengangguk yakin "Suho bisa mengajariku soal matematika yang tidak aku mengerti, jadi biarkan saja dia tidur denganku! Tempat tidurku luas kok!"

Nyonya Wu dan Nyonya Kim akhirnya mengangguk dan Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Suho hanya bisa berakting bodoh di dalam rangkulan lengan kekar Kris.

Dan saat kembali ke kamar, angel mungil itu menyemprot Kris dengan keras.

"YA! enak saja aku tidur denganmu!"

Kris menutup telinganya "Aku tidak mendengarmu membantah, Junma! Yang penting kau tidur denganku!"

Suho mengambil setelan piamanya, dia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Aish! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Kris tersenyum dan meraih Suho ke arahnya dan membelai pipinya yang lembut "Bilang saja sebenarnya kau juga mau tidur bersamaku kan?"

Muka Suho memerah "Berisik! Baik baik, aku mau tidur denganmu! Aku mau ganti baju dulu, jangan lihat!"

Kris mengernyit "Kenapa? Jangan malu begitu deh!"

"Berisik!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ganti baju juga biar kita impas!" Kris melepas atasannya dan kini memakai piama motif garis-garis miliknya. Sedangkan Suho hanya melengos dan memakai piama bergambar domba-domba kecil yang tersebar di sekujur piama itu.

"Kau benar-benar mau belajar matematika?"

Kris mengernyit "Kau tidak tahu alibi?"

"Alibi?"

"Alasan agar aku bisa berdua denganmu malam ini!" jawab Kris dan Suho hanya bisa mematung dan memerahkan wajah serta menjalar sampai telinganya.

"Lagipula untuk apa belajar matematika kalau ujian bahkan sudah selesai? Dasar bodoh!"

Kris menyentil kepala Suho dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan, sebelum bibir Suho mengerucut dan mengusap-usap dahinya yang dilapisi poni. Selanjutnya dia melirik Kris yang sudah merebahkan diri di ranjang empuknya itu.

"Jam segini sudah mau tidur?" tanya Suho heran.

Kris mengerang "Aish! Tubuhku sakit semua!"

Dan akhirnya tubuh Suho merayap dan menaiki ranjang, dia duduk disamping tubuh kekar Kris yang terbujur kelelahan. Selain main basket tadi, Kris juga menggendongnya kemana-mana karena lutut Suho masih lumayang berdenyut jika tersentuh.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu dan membuatmu jadi seperti ini? mianhe."

Kris menggeleng "Diamlah, jangan bicara seolah olah kau yang salah!"

Suho merebahkan diri meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Lalu dia menghadap Kris dan memainkan jemarinya ke pipi dan sekitar hidung serta bibir namjachingunya.

"Kris!"

"Hum?"

Suho mengernyit tak tahu apa yang dia inginkan namun belum lama lagi, dia bertanya "Apa orang pacaran akan terlihat seperti ini?"

Kris mengernyit dan membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Suho "Setiap orang yang menjalin hubungan kekasih pasti punya cara dan ceritanya sendiri."

"Memang bagaimana pacaran itu? Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, kau, orang pertama yang aku sukai karena aku mengenalmu dari kecil."

"Kalau kau jadi kekasiku, itu artinya, aku milikmu dan kau adalah milikku! Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu dan hanya aku yang memilikimu, sepenuhnya tubuh dan perasaan ini."

Suho termenung dan akhirnya mengangguk kecil "Kris…"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Kris mengangkat alis dan tersenyum seraya membelai pipi mulus Suho "Aku tahu."

Lengan kurus itu melingkari tubuh Kris dan membenturkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris dan tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak pernah punya orang yang memperlakukanku seperti ini, dan orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman hanya kau!" entah kenapa Suho mengatakan itu semua, yang pasti dia merasa nyaman dengan ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu! Terima kasih ya, aku berjanji akan membuatmu terus merasa nyaman denganku," Kris mengecup singkat dahi Suho dan tersenyum kecil. Membelai pipi Suho dan mengusap bibir merahnya. Membuat Suho tersenyum dan memejamkan mata dalam perlakuan Kris padanya.

"Angel!"

Suho bergumam memerah saat Kris menyebutnya angel, dengan lembut.

"Kau boleh bermanja padaku, yah, kalau kau ingin!"

Wajah itu memerah karena malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sifat manjanya keluar sekarang, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang Kris yang keras, dia tersenyum kecil, malu-malu dan sesekali merinding saat tangan Kris mengusap pipinya.

"Kau mesum!" ucap Suho saat Kris mulai menyentuhkan jemarinya ke bibir merahnya.

"Dan kau manja!"

Suho cemberut "Kau kan yang menyuruhku bermanja padamu. Tapi aku tidak menyuruhku mesum padaku kan?"

Kris merengkuh Suho dalam dekapannya, merasakan bagaimana tubuh Suho yang mungil di dadanya. Dan desisan nafas Suho yang teratur. Sebelum Kris menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi pacar barunya itu, Suho melingkarkan tangannya dan menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh mereka dan membuat suhu menjadi lebih hangat.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah semua!"

Kris mengangguk saat Suho mengusap pipinya dan menyuruhnya tidur, menyibak poninya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. Kris menelusupkan kakinya diantara dua kaki Suho yang tak sepanjang miliknya, mengeratkan pelukan sebelum akhirnya keduanya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

"YIFAN! JOON MYUN! Kalian masih tidur?"

Eomma Kris yang sudah berdandan rapi karena berencana akan ke supermarket dengan eomma Suho mengetuk pintu kamar putranya. Ini sudah jam 8 dan Kris serta Suho belum bangun.

"Sarapan kalian ada di meja! Nanti keburu dingin! Joon Myun-aaa… Yi Fan!"

Karena tak sabar dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam eomma Kris yang kini rambutnya keriting gantung itu membuka kamar putranya.

Matanya yang berbalut softlens biru lembut sedikit melebar melihat apa yang ada di depannya, putranya dan putra temannya itu. Ada di satu ranjang yang sama, saling berpelukan satu sama lain dan Kris meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Suho. memeluk pinggangnya posesive dan selimut yang menyelimuti sampai pinggangnya.

Saat cahaya matahari makin menerobos masuk, Suho menggeliat dan mengusakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kris, dan Kris makin mengeratkan pelukannya, mereka berdeham sebentar dalam tidurnya sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali tenang.

Tapi entah kenapa wanita yang suka mengikuti mode itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar putranya. Dan dia kembali turun ke lantai satu, menemui Nyonya Kim yang sedang menyesap teh melati.

.

.

"Kim-ah!" Nyonya Wu memanggil eomma Kris dan wanita yang kini rambutnya berubah menjadi ungu tua itu menoleh dengan anggun.

"Ne? apa yifan dan Suho belum bangun?"

Nyonya Wu menggeleng "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, Kim."

Dahi Nyonya Kim berkerut "Ada apa?"

_Smartphone_ Nyonya Wu mengacung dan Nyonya Kim melihatnya, kemudian dia memegang handphone dengan chasing berwana pink itu.

"Yi Fan dan Joon Myun?"

Nyonya Wu mengangguk "Bagaimana? mereka lucu kan? Aigooo… benar-benar manis!"

Kedua wanita itu memang sedikit aneh, kedua putra mereka sedang berpelukan dalam tidur. Terlihat sangat intim dan mesra. Dan itu terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Nyonya Kim dan Wu tersebut.

"Kapan ini?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Wu terkikik "Baru saja, lihat saja mereka diatas!"

"Ya ampun, jadi benar dugaanku, Junma-ku menyukai putramu Wu! Aish namja bodoh itu sudah jatuh cinta rupanya! Manis sekali!"

"Aku juga sudah mengira kalau Kris menyukai putramu, bagaimana dia melindungi Joon Myun, itu sangat manis!"

Kedua wanitu itu tertawa kecil lalu berpandangan sesaat, dan Nyonya Wu kemudian membinarkan matanya "Kim! Apa kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?"

Nyonya Kim mengangguk. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah ucapan keras keluar dari bibir Nyonya Wu itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak jodohkan saja mereka berdua?"

Mata Nyonya Kim dan Wu berbinar.

"Aku baru saja ingin bicara padamu tentang itu!"

"Ya ampun mereka berdua pasti menggemaskan! Aigooo…."

Keduanya bersorak dan saling menepukkan tangan.

.

.

Sementara di lain sisi Suho menggeliatkan tubuhnya, masih terpejam, Kris membuka matanya yang berat, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya sekejap membuat Suho melenguh. Kemudian dia perlahan membuka mata, dan mendapati Kris ada di depannya. Dan pagi itu, belum 1 menit dia bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, ciuman lembut sudah terjadi tepat di bibirnya.

"Pagi, angel!"

Suho blushing dan mengangguk "Pagi juga, chagi."

Kris sedikit terkejut saat Suho memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang untuk pertama kalinya dengan malu-malu. didekapnya erat Suho seolah tak mau angelnya itu pergi, memejamkan mata dan masih tak mau untuk bangun.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu sedikitpun, di lantai bawah, dua wanita yang notabene sebagai eomma masing-masing tengah membincangkan sesuatu tentang mereka. Hal yang akan menjadi masa depannya, bahkan rencana lebih jauh kedepannya.

"_Kenapa kita tidak jodohkan saja mereka berdua?"_

Dan itu bisa dipastikan, Suho akan berubah marga menjadi Wu saat usinya belum genap 19 tahun.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**Ini apa ya ampun ! WU YI FAN! *kebiasaan baru rae kalau marah pasti teriak WYF (Wu Yi Fan) karena WTF sudah terlalu mainstream /apadah/**

**Gaje banget sumpah huwaaaaaa, tapi enggak apa-apa dong, tetep manis kan? Ini Rae Yoo habis kesurupan gegara lihat Krisho moment di dinding tumblr!**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan memberi komentarnya.**

**Senin besok Rae mau try out, jadi mau bertapa dulu dengan soal ujian! :3**

**Okeoke!**

**Gomawooooooo!**

**Anyyeong!**

**.**

**/deep bow/**

**.**

**SungRaeYoo ^^**


End file.
